Me Acuerdo de Tí
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: El último recuerdo de un amor imposible...


**ME ACUERDO DE TI**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje conocido de esta historia es mío, son de la fabulosa J.K Rowling, ni la canción es mía…

Harry: Copiona…

Ly: T.T Feo… :P

**1**

Miro por la ventana… en espera él… faltan pocos minutos para vernos, pero ya te aguardo aquí… Te debo tanto… que no se como podré compensarte por todo tu incondicional apoyo, solo espero… ser una buena esposa…

Después de tanto tiempo, en que creí que nunca lo superaría, ya estoy aquí, frente a un espejo arreglando los detalles de mi vestido de novia… es hermoso, al igual que ahora todo en mi vida… Si pudieras verme ahora… estoy segura que te encantaría, sin querer estoy usando un vestido como los que te gustan… blanco, ajustado a la cintura, sin mas detalle que unos listones en el escote, sin mangas, liso, no tiene detalles de la cintura para abajo… ¿mi peinado?... recogido en un moño unos rizos sueltos caen por mi rostro¡maquillaje?... mmm… discreto… pero lo mas increíble… una gran sonrisa signo de mi felicidad…

¿Sabes?... Mi vida ha vuelto a la normalidad gracias a él… ¿Quién lo diría no?... Yo Hermione Granger rescatada por un ángel… Ian… es un gran hombre… y me Ama… todas las noches, cuando me visita, lo primero que dice al llegar es "Te Amo", siempre esta ahí, ayudando, apoyando… estoy enamorada de él… pero… como siempre… mi felicidad se ve opacada con solo una cosa… tu recuerdo…

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien**

Sí… con el tiempo logre superarte, dejar atrás tu amor… ese amor enfermizo que nos unía, un amor imposible… que aunque tu y yo sabíamos no funcionaria, lo intentamos… y que por tu culpa… muero en el camino a tu olvido… vaya… ironías del destino… Intente suicidarme… ¿lo sabias, me sentí tan sola, tan olvidada, tan… desamparada, que llegue a pensar que sería mi única liberación… quería ser libre… libre de tu tormentoso amor…

**Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo  
**

Otra vez tú… una lagrima viaja por mi mejilla y termina en los labios, los mismos labios que un día me dijiste "me encanta tu sabor", y que ahora ya no te pertenecen… Yo ya no te pertenezco, ni tu a mí… de nuestro amor solo queda… un recuerdo…

**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y outra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma**

Tan solo un recuerdo tuyo puede desgarrar mi fuerte corazón, puede apagar la luz que me guiaba a continuar, mi mundo vuelve a caer en un abismo oscuro, sin salida, sin calor... sin amor...

**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas**

Pero ya no... ya no estoy dispuesta a regresar a esa oscuridad, a ese vacío... ya no... Tengo un futuro brillante esperandome, un hombre que me ama, una familia que me espera, una vida por vivir...

Soy Feliz... por fín despues de tanto tiempo soy feliz... lo nuestro ahora es un pasado... un pasado al que no quiero regresar, un pasado que no volvera... un pasado que fue... y no será...

**Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo**

Me observo por última vez en el espejo, unas campanadas anuncian que una ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar, y mientras me convenzo tocan mi puerta...

**-**Hermione... ¿Estas lista?

**-**Sí, lo estoy... (camino a ella y me observa, aún se me ven rastros tuyos en mi rostro)

**-**Oh... Herms... ¿otra vez pensando en él?

**-**(me agacho) Es solo que... lo recordé...

**-**(me sonrie con ternura) Ven, voy a arreglarte ese maquillaje... ¿no querras que Ian te vea así cierto? (solo asinto y la sigo)

**-**Gracias Ginny... No se que haría sin tí...

**-**Probablemente nada... Vamos, estas lista y hay un novio ansioso que espera por verte...

**-**Sí...

Camino lo que resta del trayecto para llegar a él... Me espera de pie frente al altar... Así es... hoy me caso... corto la pequeña linea que aún nos únia... dejo atras mi desgracia, mi fracaso, mi pasado... lo único que aún nos únia...

Llego a la puerta y mi padre me espera para entrar, respiro profundo y tomo el brazo que me ofrece, comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial... mi padre baja el velo de mi rostro y comenzamos a caminar...

Es una marcha lenta, silenciosa y llena de nervios... levanto mi vista y ahí estas... frente a mí... te veo y vuelven a escapar lagrimas por tu partida, sigo caminando sin detenerme hasta Ian, quien alcanza a distinguir mis lagrimas y preocupado levanta el velo y mi rostro...

**-**¿Estas bien?... ¿porque lloras?

**-**(Solo atino a sonreirte forzadamente) Estoy bien... es solo que soy muy feliz... (él me sonrie encantadoramente y volteamos al sacerdote)

No puedo evitar reprimir mis lagrimas, no debí casarme ahí, donde tu estabas, donde sabía que estarias, donde sabía te encontraría... donde sabía que me verías... Veo a donde estas y mi corazón vuelve a destrozarse... ¿PORQUE ME DEJASTE?...Porque no me llevaste contigo... ¿porque tenías que hacerlo?... porque te interpusiste...

Levante el rostro una vez mas recordando las últimas palabras que me dirigiste... "Se feliz sin mi" ... ¿como querias que lo fuera si fuiste mi primer y gran amor?... ¿como?... Por tu tonto orgullo, por querer ser alguien, por querer sobresalir... me abandonaste...

**-**Señor Ian Pleend... ¿acepta usted por esposa a Hermione Granger para amarla y respetarla, por el resto de su vida...

**-**Acepto...

**-**Señorita Hermione Granger... ¿acepta usted por esoposo a Ian Pleend como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de su vida?

Escucho las palabras tan lejanas que no se si en verdad las escucho y solo es el silencio... veo el rostro de Ian, tan feliz... que volteo a verte... tu lugar de siempre... y solo me atrevo a decir en un susurro... "Adios Draco Malfoy"

**-**Acepto...

**-**Por el poder que la iglesia me confiere... los declaro... Marido y Mujer... puede besar a la novia...

**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y outra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas**

Tras los gritos y vitores, al fonde de la capilla, se puede apreciar un pequeño recordatorio...

_Draco Malfoy..._

_Muerto en combate..._

_Gran amigo y un gran amor..._

_Siempre te recordaremos_

"_Tras una fría mirada, siempre hay un gran corazón"_

**Fin**

**Un pequeño regalito en compensacion de la tardanza de actualizacion de mis fics... jejeje... espero les guste...**


End file.
